


Time for Change Is Here

by whisperedstory



Series: Geraskier Holiday Fics [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedstory/pseuds/whisperedstory
Summary: "It's been a wretched year and she deserves to be spoiled, don't you think? So I thought we could get her a few more presents that will be a surprise to her. Things she doesn't need but might enjoy.""Like what?" Geralt asks and slumps further. "I don't even know what she likes other than horses. I'm horrible at this… this…"He waves his hand around helplessly."Being a father?" Jaskier supplies. "I think you're quite marvelous at it."----It's Ciri's first Christmas with them and Jaskier convinces Geralt to go shopping for presents with him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Holiday Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038057
Comments: 18
Kudos: 286





	Time for Change Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [dancing_adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift) <3

Muffled music is coming from Ciri's room when Jaskier steps out of the office. He and Geralt have been sharing since Ciri moved in earlier this year and Jaskier gave up his music room. Which really means Geralt gave up his office, because his desk is now shoved in one corner while Jaskier's things—most prominently his piano—take up the rest of the space.

Jaskier glances at the door to Ciri's bedroom, checks to make sure it's firmly shut, before he shuffles through the open living-room area to the couch, where Geralt is currently reading.

Jaskier sits down next to him and pulls the knitted blanket to him, draping it over himself and Geralt. 

Geralt gives him a quick smile and then turns his attention back to his book. Not one to be deterred, Jaskier leans into Geralt's side and presses a handful of kisses to his jaw and nuzzles his neck.

"You want something?" Geralt asks, sounding amused.

"Actually," Jaskier says, "other than some attention because you _must have_ missed me these past few hours while I was working, yes." 

He shoots another glance at Ciri's door, still shut and music still audible.

"I was thinking we could both clear our schedules tomorrow and go shopping."

Geralt frowns at him. "Jask. I hate shopping," he says. "And there's absolutely no space left in our closet." 

Jaskier snorts. "I'm not asking you to come shopping for clothes with me, dear heart. I don't hate you or myself, so I don't want either of us to be utterly miserable," he teases. "I meant shopping for Christmas presents. For Ciri."

Geralt looks at him, frown still firmly in place. "I have presents for Ciri."

"Ah, yes," Jaskier starts. 

"You don't think they're good presents," Geralt concludes and he sounds hurt. The look on his face tugs at Jaskier's heart and he quickly shakes his head, putting a hand on Geralt's arm and squeezing it reassuringly.

"No, darling, no. I think they're wonderful presents," he says. "Very practical presents. That Ciri helped you pick out."

"She had to try the boots and breeches on to make sure they fit properly," Geralt argues, but he still looks unsure and Jaskier feels terrible for being responsible for that. Geralt hadn't hesitated to take Ciri in when her parents passed away in spring, but he's doubted himself every step of the way since.

"Yes. And she'll get a lot of use out of them and she'll love them. Especially because Roach is something you bonded over and that's wonderful. You know how much she loves going to the stables with you," Jaskier says softly. "But it's been a wretched year and she deserves to be spoiled, don't you think? So I thought we could get her a few more presents that will be a surprise to her. Things she doesn't _need_ but might enjoy."

"Like what?" Geralt asks and slumps further. "I don't even know what she likes other than horses. I'm horrible at this… this…"

He waves his hand around helplessly.

"Being a father?" Jaskier supplies. "I think you're quite marvelous at it."

Geralt snorts self-deprecatingly.

"Geralt," Jaskier says quietly. "You are. This is new to you and it's been rough for all of us to adjust. And she's a _teenager_. I don't think living with a teenager is ever easy. But you're good with her and she's doing well. She's safe and taken care of and loved and as happy as she can be, given the circumstances."

"You're so much better with her."

"Me? Psh," Jaskier says dismissively. "I'm just… your sidekick. You know, the guy in the movie that pops up in a few scenes and makes everyone laugh and then disappears again without being very relevant to the plot."

Geralt looks at him and frowns. "You're as much a… _father_ _figure_ to her as I am," he argues.

"Darling. I am way too young to be the father of a teenager," Jaskier says. "I'm just the devastatingly handsome young man you're dating."

"We live together," Geralt points out.

"The devastatingly handsome young man you're very seriously dating," Jaskier amends. 

Geralt snorts. "You're an idiot," he says and then reaches for Jaskier's hand, tangling their fingers together. "You know I couldn't do this without you, right?"

"You absolutely could, but I'm happy to help. Always," Jaskier replies. "And maybe I'd like to give Ciri something that I helped pick out as well."

He admits the last part softly and the stricken look on Geralt's face makes him avert his eyes. He doesn't want to criticize Geralt or make him feel guilty—Geralt is handling suddenly having to raise a teenager as well as he can and they're all still finding their footing. He's happy that Geralt found something he could give Ciri that she will love and that is about something that brings him happiness as well. As much as Jaskier loves the man, he isn't the best at opening up to people, so watching him and Ciri bonding and growing closer has been a beautiful thing and it's been good for both of them. Jaskier has been trying to offer his support where he can—whether offering input and reassuring Geralt or making sure Ciri knows she can come to him if she needs someone to talk to or just a hug or distraction. He doesn't see himself as her father, but the three of them _are_ in this together and so he's been a little hurt that he wasn't involved in getting Ciri's Christmas presents so far.

"Jask. I'm sorry. I didn't think—" Geralt starts, voice broken. "Fuck, I'm just fucking everything up, huh?"

"You're not," Jaskier insists. "Darling, you're trying as best as you can."

"I made you upset." 

"Just a little," Jaskier admits. "But I get upset when my hair doesn't look just right or we run out of milk, so that's not saying much." 

Geralt huffs a laugh. "You're too forgiving."

"Eh. You've made me happier than anyone else in my life ever has, so you've earned yourself some leeway," Jaskier dismisses and smiles at Geralt. "I'm not cross with you, Geralt, I promise. And who knows, maybe buying presents for Ciri will be an enjoyable experience for us as a couple as well."

"It's _shopping_ ," Geralt replies.

"So. That's still a no?" Jaskier asks.

Geralt frees his hand and slides it around Jaskier's shoulders, tugging him close against him. "No, we're doing it. But I won't enjoy it," he says and presses a kiss to Jaskier's brow. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do, you big oaf," Jaskier says, happily snuggling into Geralt's side. He taps the book still lying open in Geralt's lap. "Read to me?"

"I'm in the middle of it."

"That's fine, I don't mind," Jaskier says. "I just like listening to your voice."

  
*  


It's gray and cold and windy the next day, but there's no rain, so Jaskier counts that as a win. He's bundled up in a coat and scarf and has a hat with a—obnoxiously big, according to Geralt—pom pom on top that wobbles as he walks and he's _ready_. He has a list of ideas and a route of the stores they'll hit mapped out that happens to pass by one of his favorite coffee shops. 

"Alright," he says, pulling his phone out and unlocking the screen with one hand, while his other arm is looped through Geralt's. "We're definitely getting her a gift card so she can download music. I'm finally living with someone who has good taste in music, so that needs to be encouraged."

"My taste is fine," Geralt says. "And we didn't have to leave the apartment to get a gift card."

"You like _silence_ ," Jaskier complains. "And I didn't say it was the only present we're getting, you old grump."

"Hmm." 

"I've also talked to almost every woman in our lives and I now know everything about what kind of make-up a young woman like Ciri might like that is not only good, but cruelty free and uses good ingredients."

"As if you didn't know all about make-up before," Geralt says.

Jaskier glares at him. "Are you going to make smartass comments about everything I have on this list?" he asks, waving his phone around, and sniffs. "And there's nothing wrong with dabbing on a bit of concealer every once in a while. And I thought you quite like how soft and plump my lips are when I put on a bit of balm."

"They do look good wrapped around—"

"Geralt!" Jaskier interrupts with a screech, sending the old woman walking past them an awkward smile.

"—a straw."

"You awful, awful man," Jaskier chides, but he's smiling. "Back to the point. Make-up. She also likes reading, so I want to see if we can find her a book or two she might like. And since she seems to love watching rugby games with you and Lambert and Eskel—though gods know why, that sport looks so violent—I thought she might like a jersey. To match you guys."

"That's actually a really nice idea," Geralt says, smiling a little, and Jaskier feels a burst of pride.

"You think so?" he says excitedly and grins at Geralt. "Good. I, uh, I had one other idea."

"Do I need to be worried?"

"No. No, nothing like that," Jaskier says and bites down on his bottom lip. "I'm just not sure if it's too personal."

"What is it?"

"Well, you know those necklaces with lockets you can put photos in?" Jaskier asks. "I thought maybe she would like that. So she can put a photo of Pavetta and Duny inside it."

"Oh."

"Like I said, it might be too personal. I might not be the right person to pick that kind of thing out for her," Jaskier quickly adds.

"No. No, I think that's nice," Geralt says, looking at Jaskier with a smile that's all soft and fond and only a little sad.

Jaskier hums. "I found a jeweller that had some on their homepage that looked really nice," he says. "A bit on the expensive side, because, you know, it's not some cheap amazon stuff."

"Well, the plan was to spoil her, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Yes, it was," Jaskier agrees and squeezes Geralt's arm. 

  
*  


The jewellery store is a small place tucked in a small road off the main shopping streets. The two salespeople are already busy with customers when Jaskier and Geralt step in, so Jaskier decides to browse the displays while they wait, Geralt trailing behind him with most of their shopping bags in his hands. 

When one of the salespeople finally approaches them, Jaskier is peering at a display of rings in a glass case.

"Are you interested in the engagement rings?" the woman asks with a bright smile.

It's an innocent question and Jaskier doesn't know why it gets him flustered, but he takes a hasty step back. "Oh. Oh, no," he says with an awkward laugh and glances at Geralt, who looks perfectly calm. "We're not looking to get engaged."

The saleswoman looks at Geralt, then back at Jaskier and her eyes widen a little. "Oh, I'm sorry," she says. "Well, what can I help you with?"

"We're interested in a locket," Jaskier says, trying to move on quickly. Marriage isn't something he and Geralt have discussed and Jaskier doesn't want to scare Geralt off and then act stroppy for the rest of the week. He doesn't even know where Geralt stands on the topic of one day getting married and it's not like Jaskier needs a ring on his finger either, though he certainly wouldn't be opposed. One day. When Geralt is ready, if that's something he wants, too. 

"I saw some on your site," Jaskier adds, looking at the saleswoman with a smile that's only a little strained.

"Of course. Was there a particular one that caught your eye? Or a certain style you had in mind?"

"I liked quite a few. Something a bit more modern, I think. It's for a teenager," Jaskier says. "So it needs to be, you know, cute."

"Ah," the saleswoman says with a laugh and nods. "I have a few you might like. Let me show you."

"Are you okay?" Geralt asks half an hour later, when they leave the store after they looked at pretty much every locket they had and went back and forth on which ones they liked best and Ciri would like most—well, Jaskier did, but Geralt hummed and nodded in agreement and promised Jaskier that he liked the one Jaskier picked and the other two after Jaskier changed his mind twice afterwards.

"Of course," Jaskier says. "I think Ciri will like this one. She will, right?"

"She will," Geralt says. His jaw looks tense, lips tugged down in a frown that makes Jaskier frown, too.

"Are you upset about the thing she asked, you know, before she showed us the lockets?" he hedges.

"No," Geralt says, but he doesn't look happy to be talking about it. "Were you?"

"No. I mean, not that I think we have to… no pressure. Or, you know, no anything. Nothing. Everything is fine. Perfect," Jaskier rambles and looks away, his cheeks burning. 

"Hmm."

"Hmm," Jaskier echoes and fiddles with the ring around his middle finger. He absently thinks he should have put on gloves, but he doesn't remember where he put them last. He's going to have to slather his hands in lotion later to make sure his skin doesn't get too dry from the cold.

"Jask," Geralt murmurs and touches his arm.

Jaskier looks at him and bites his bottom lip. "Would you want to? One day?"

"I would," Geralt replies.

"Oh," Jaskier murmurs and a smile spreads across his face. "Oh. That's good. Not that we need that to be happy and committed to each other. But that's good. Nice." 

Geralt snorts. "Nice," he echoes.

"Shut up."

"You're a songwriter, Jask," Geralt teases and Jaskier huffs.

"Yes, well, I'm better with words when a possible future wedding isn't the topic at hand," Jaskier says. "And just for mocking me and my career, you owe me another coffee."

"To go?" Geralt asks hopefully.

"No."

"Do I get to pick the place?"

"Again, no," Jaskier says, shaking his head and hooking his arm around Geralt's. "There's this new place that opened up nearby and it looks really good. I've seen it all over Instagram already."

"How is that a selling point?" Geralt asks.

Jaskier grins and hums. "Darling, you're so lucky you're raising a teenager with someone who isn't a crotchety old man stuck in the last century."

"I thought you were just the guy I'm seriously dating?" 

"Marriage is now on the table. My title has been upgraded," Jaskier says slyly. "I'm going to be Ciri's stepfather one day." 

The moment the words are out of Jaskier's mouth, his step falters and his chest feels oddly tight. "Oh fuck, I'm going to be a stepfather one day. It doesn't matter how young and pretty I am; that makes me old."

Geralt snorts. 

"It's not funny," Jaskier huffs. "This is serious, Geralt."

"Yes. Your dramatics are always serious," Geralt replies. "Don't worry. I'll still love you when you're old." 

"You better. My market value just dropped significantly. Nobody would want to date someone's stepfather," Jaskier says. "So you're stuck with me for life."

Geralt smiles and hums. "Okay," he murmurs.

Jaskier's heart does a little flip at the soft word, realizing that Geralt really does want that. He smiles to himself and thinks this would be the perfect time for it to start snowing and for violins to start playing in the background. Alas, this isn't a movie and there's no music and the sky is looking a dark grey that threatens oncoming rain. But sometimes, Jaskier supposes, real life is better than the movies anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Other places you can find me: [twitter](https://twitter.com/whispered_story) | [tumblr](https://whispered-story.tumblr.com/)


End file.
